


Starbucks Love Affair

by GirlsLikeKings



Series: And Shorts: A Series [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Frustration, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Interns are annoying, Oh theres minor Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Slow Jams, Sometimes quickies are longer, Starbucks, The reader just wants coffee, Wonho is a sucker for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: When you spend too much time having fun you miss the important things. Like Coffee. Coffee is an Important thing.





	Starbucks Love Affair

You slammed down the phone in your office and slouched in the over-sized leather chair behind your cobblestone black executive desk. Closing your eyes, you felt the anger you were harboring build up inside of you like the bubbles of a shaken soda trapped in a plastic bottle and under a cap, just waiting to explode.

The morning started off great, you thought with a smile. Your body still sang the praises of your boyfriend, Hoseok and the many talents he possessed. After making love most of the night, you woke up to the feel of Hoseok’s tongue between your thighs.

“Let’s do a quickie.” He said.

But after two hours of intense love making, you were now running late for work. So late that you couldn’t stop and pick up your favorite drink from Starbucks. You sucked your teeth at the thought just as there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” You yelled. You watched as two of the paid interns walked in, carrying several files under their arms. You motioned for them to have a seat. Once they sat, you stood and walked around the desk. From the looks on the intern’s faces, you knew they were afraid of what you had to say. You tried taking several deep breaths, hoping to rein in your control, but you found yourself unable to do so.

The lack of Starbucks and the mistakes Dumb and Dumber were about to unload had made your patience practically non-existent. You ran a frustrated hand over the back of your neck as you sat on the edge of your desk.

The room grew eerily quiet.

“Can someone explain what happened?” You asked, your voice shaky with emotion.

The interns glanced at each other, their lips pressed tightly together in fear of speaking, before finally chancing a glance at you. The blonde finally spoke up.

“Well Ms, after doing much comparison to the other data that was collected, I found some inconsistencies. I took my findings to Steve, who assured me that everything was okay.”

The man identified as Steve rolled his eyes before parting his lips to defend himself. You quickly raised your hand to silence him, allowing the blonde to continue. Once she finished explaining what happened. You questioned Steve, but all he could give you was stutters and ‘you sees’.

Everything about the day was pissing you off, and listening to two grown ass people blame each other for something that should not have happened, wasn’t making things better. You exhaled deeply as you checked the time. 20 minutes ago you called them into your office and as the seconds ticked by, you were no closer to finding out the answer to your problem.

Enough was enough.

“Just STOP.” You growled. Your eyes darkened with rage, your breathing came out in short pants. You felt the sudden spike in your blood pressure and as your heart pounded in your ears, you toyed with the idea of leaving early.

“LEAVE.”

The interns scrambled out of their seats, practically trampling one another to get out of your office. You returned to your chair, turning to face the window. Picking up a remote that was hidden in one of your desk drawers, you dimmed the office lights and turned on the stereo, hoping to calm yourself down. Just as the sound of the smooth jazz began flowing through the space, there was a light tapping at the door.

You spun around just as the door opened revealing Hoseok in a black and white tux, a smile on his face and in his hands was the all too familiar brown bag from Starbucks as well as your favorite drink.

You hopped up from the chair and ran over to him. “What are you doing here?” You asked, grabbing the drink from his grasp and taking a long sip of it.

Hoseok chuckled, handing you the bag filled with an assortment of cookies, cupcakes and cakes. “I felt bad about this morning, so when we finally had a break in filming, I made a trip to make it up to you.” He looked around the office. “And seeing as though the lights are dimmed, the music is playing and there is an intern in the hall crying, I guess I arrived right on time.”

You playfully shoved Hoseok, then took another sip of your drink before answering with, “If she were doing her job, she wouldn’t have time for tears.” You walked over to your desk and sat your drink down. Picking up the remote once again, you turned the lights back on and turned the music off. You were suddenly feeling better already. It was as if the instant your taste buds got a sip of the Starbucks, your anger dissolved.

Hoseok closed the door. “It wasn’t a _she_ who was doing the crying.” He replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of your desk.

You laughed, finding the situation funny, but the disapproval on his face told you he didn’t think it was funny at all. Exhaling, you shrugged. “Listen, this is a very crucial time okay?? There’s no time to mess up!”

Hoseok offered you a knowing smile. “I understand that, but interns crying?? Was it that bad??”

You nodded, breaking off a piece of Lemon Pound cake and shoving it into your mouth. “Yes! We were supposed to have a mock-up for the designs AND show where the money would be going and STEVE decided that NOW was the time to check for ‘inconsistencies’.” You rolled your eyes.

Your well dressed partner stood and crossed the room, pulling you into his arms and placing a kiss on your forehead. “So for the most part this is my fault because you couldn’t get your Starbucks.”

“Well. You and STEVE. Ugh.” You rolled his name out with disgust.

Hoseok kissed your lips gently as he cooed, “I’m sorry cupcake. It’s just that when I wake up and see your beautiful, sleeping face next to me, something happens inside. You turn me on. You’re turning me on right now.”

You pressed your body further into his embrace, feeling the growing bulge of his erection. You smiled to yourself, laying your head on his chest. The sound of his beating heart filled your ears causing the stress of the day to become forgotten.

“I love you and I'm sorry okay?? Forgive me??”

You looked into his eyes as the seriousness of his words vibrated in your head. “All is forgiven and I love you too.”

Hoseok smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “Good, so from now on, if you want Starbucks, just call them. They’ll deliver whatever you want.”

He watched the excitement twinkle in your eyes.

“Seriously?? How did you swing that??” You asked.

“I'm me of course.” He smirked, his voice full of amusement.

You playfully hit his shoulder as you walked him to the door, "I'll see you tonight! Tell the boys I said hey!" He kissed your cheek and told you to finish your day on a positive note. Thanks to that special delivery and Starbucks now at your beck and call, you knew you were going to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I wrote this instead of working on my lesson plans (as usual). Hope everyone is doing well and drinking lots of water! Visit me on [ the Twitters! ](https://twitter.com/SuperRichSeok)


End file.
